


Waiting for You

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omegaverse, Alpha Victor, Omega Yuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

> My own weak twist on omegaverse, I'm trying haha
> 
> (U can call me by my name, it's Evie)

As an omega in the world of figure skating, Yuuri Katsuki had it rough. Most competitive skaters these days were betas or alphas, as they didn't have a particularly annoying, painful schedule to work around. A schedule that kept Yuuri curled up nearly naked on his bed, groaning at the deep aching that coursed through his weakened body. The omega felt ready to die. 'Why did this have to happen on the week we came back to Hasetsu to visit my family, of all times?'

A gentle knock on Yuuri's door.  
"Yuuri?"  
Not now, anyone but him...  
"Are you... alright?"  
Viktor Nikiforov's concerned tone and the smell of rut made Yuuri ache even worse.  
"Go, please," Yuuri mumbled into his pillow. The alpha before him was fresh in his senses, too fresh, and the man didn't know how much longer he could control himself for.  
"But Yuuri," the older man grumbled. "I want to help you!"  
Yuuri knew he was being ridiculous. After all, the two had been engaged for a couple of months now. 'Why won't I let Viktor do this for me?'  
The thought of letting the alpha claim him was incredibly appealing, and yet so, so frightening at the same time. Panic and worry creeped up in the back of Yuuri's mind, yet they couldn't quite distract him from the pain of the heat and the alpha standing in front of him. Yuuri clenched his fists so tightly his hands began to numb.  
"I'm..." Afraid. I'm afraid.  
Viktor sighed, and when Yuuri looked up, he was smiling fondly at the omega, a territorial look in his eyes.  
"This hurts me too, you know." He clenched his jaw tightly, struggling to remain dominant over his actions.  
Yuuri was losing control. He knew Viktor smell him, too. Submission, lust, need.  
"Viktor, please leave, I can't-" Yuuri choked out through clenched teeth.  
The alpha had a miserable look on his face as he turned and left the room. Yuuri sighed. He didn't mean to upset Viktor like this, especially now that Viktor had to put up with a rut to match the younger man's heat, a burden the alpha had never carried before. Not to mention, despite having exceptional self control, and alpha in rut and an omega in heat cannot simply be left in a house together for too long before things get tense. The pair had to be moved into the two corner rooms in a hallway alone so they didn't upset the other guests. Minako-sensei ensured that both of them kept to their own spaces when anyone other than a particularly submissive beta was around, and it was starting to become a big problem. With Viktor around, Yuuri's heat was occurring nearly twice as often as it used to, and it was beginning to impact their training. All would be well if he could just take the goddamn heat suppressants, but he knew better. The pills tore up his stomach and would impact his health over time, and as an athlete, that could ruin his career.

'I'm hurting Viktor. As a skater, he's never dealt with this before. He can't prepare for his comeback the way he should, because I'm stopping him. What am I even afraid of, anyway?' The overly-emotional omega's lip quivered. 'He won't make a comeback at all if I keep delaying us. What will his fans think? Will they all really believe that Viktor Nikiforov is dead, and that he was an idiot for deciding to coach me? Will he himself regret coaching me and head back to Russia alone? Yuuri was nearly full on sobbing. He knew what he was thinking was completely irrational, but the hormones were messing with his mind. He couldn't help it.  
Yuuri took a deep breath. He knew that he loved Viktor more than anyone, so why was he so afraid? Regardless, if Viktor was ever going to make a comeback, Yuuri needed to end this. Carefully, he sat up in his bed, pushing himself off of the edge and on to his shaking legs. Yuuri tried to hide his fear, though he doubted the alpha wouldn't notice the smell of it on him.

The omega slid open his door, his entire body aching in protest, and was met by the sight of his mother, carrying two bowls of katsudon in her hands.  
"Yuuri! You're up I see!"  
Yuuri looked at his feet, and the aging omega instantly got the message.  
"I'll leave these on the desk in your room," she ducked around Yuuri and through the door.  
By now, Viktor had noticed the omega was outside of his room and had rushed out to help.  
"Yuuri, do you need anything? Are you alright?" The look of concern in his eyes was genuine and desperate.  
"Can I talk to you for a little bit?"  
Viktor looked suprised.  
"Here," he pounced down the hallway toward Yuuri, light on his feet. "May I?" Yuuri nodded, and felt himself being scooped into Viktor's strong arms. Unconsciously, he buried his face in the Alpha's chest, absorbing his scent and feeling the pain release for a moment with each breath.  
Yuuri fought to control himself as his pulse started racing, his breath coming in shorter pulls. Viktor was whining as well, trying desperately to remain dominant over himself despite his rut and the omega's heat. His omega's heat.  
Yuuri looked down, gathering his courage. "Viktor, I've decided that-" Anxiety stabbed through Yuuri like a knife. "I've decided that I can't be a burden to you like this anymore, and that..." Yuuri couldn't choke out the words. Viktor suddenly became dead serious, resting Yuuri down on his bed and sitting next to him.  
"No, Yuuri."  
"What?"  
"I won't let you do this until you're ready," Viktor began. "I love you, Yuuri. I care about you more than my damn career. I'll wait for you. Even if that means retiring, I'll do it. We're in this together now."  
Yuuri's almost nonexistent emotional stability shattered.  
"I love you, Viktor... don't leave me," tears stained the omega's cheeks as he clung tightly to his alpha.  
"I'm not going anywhere," Viktor clutched the omega closer to him, absorbing his teasing scent before drifting off to sleep.

Yuuri awoke to a searing pain slicing through him from his toes upward, accompanied by a burning heat that made his made his skin itch for the touch of an alpha. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and waking his sleeping lover. Yuuri glanced over at the man next to him. It seemed like every time he saw Viktor, his breath was stolen from his lungs. He was just, so beautiful. Reluctantly, Yuuri sat up in the bed, trying his best not to wake Viktor as he left. Hasetsu was oddly quiet today, and Yuuri was surprised to turn the corner and see nobody there. The room was completely empty except for a small note on the table.

We'll be closed for a couple days so you and Viktor can have some time.  
The last guests checked out earlier this morning, your father and I will be staying with Minako-sensei for a while.  
Enjoy the hot springs.  
-Love, mom.

Yuuri picked up the note, deciding to bring it to Viktor later. But at the moment, he needed to breathe. The omega felt ready to collapse, body weak and shaking. He decided to use the restroom quickly and go back to his room.  
'Having the place to ourselves in nice, but...' Yuuri's mom must have left them because she thought he was going to let Viktor relieve his heat. 'Will that really happen? I trust Viktor completely. I love Viktor. What's holding me back?'  
"Yuuri?" Viktor called to the omega just as he was heading down the hallway back to his room. "Where are you going?" Instead of answering the question, Yuuri handed Viktor the note. There was a moment of silence as the alpha read it.  
"Great Yuuri!" The alpha's eyes lit up in excitement. "We can take baths again!" Yuuri couldn't help but smile at Viktor's happiness.  
"Yeah, we can." Another wave of pain rolled through the smaller man's body as he fought to remain on his feet.  
"Yuuri," The alpha looked like he was in more pain than Yuuri was. "I don't want you to hurt." The omega tried to force a smile.  
"It's nothing, I'm fine."  
"Let me carry you," Yuuri quietly obliged. "Where to?"  
"Iwoncawe," Yuuri had already buried his face in Viktor's chest, fighting for control.  
"Let's take a bath." Without bouncing Yuuri too much, the man quickly jogged around the corner to where the hot springs was. Just the sight of Yuuri was driving Viktor mad. The way his gentle features scrunched together when his heat came in waves, how he was so weak and vulnerable, How he needs me alone. Viktor was wrapped around the little omega's finger. He wanted to protect him, make him his. But, per his promise, he would wait as long as it took. He wasn't about to force Yuuri into one of the biggest decisions of his life.  
Gently, Viktor rested him on one of the benches by the lockers and undressed himself and the omega, who didn't protest.

"Viktor?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks," the omega had meant to ask him a more important question, but decided to wait. After all, he did want to be sure.  
"Of course. Love you, Yuuri," Viktor buried his nose in the omega's dark hair. Yuuri felt himself being lifted again by Viktor's strong arms, and he had an irresistible urge to kiss him. 'Isn't this what love feels like?'  
The alpha must have noticed Yuuri staring at his lips, because he reached down, bringing Yuuri to him. Yuuri's lips were scabbed and sore, but the omega didn't seem to be in pain. In fact, he trouble breaking away, and when he was lowered into the hot spring, he still didn't let go of Viktor. The warmth of the water seemed to ease the ache in his bones slightly, but it did almost nothing in comparison to what the scent of his alpha could do for him.

"Viktor," Yuuri forgot about the lust for a moment as he prepared himself to ask the question, again.  
"Yes?" Viktor's blue eyes focused down on the omega, full of love and desire.  
"Will you," Yuuri couldn't finish the question.  
"Yuuri," Viktor began. "I told you not to rush this. I'll wait." Yuuri sighed.  
"But I don't want to wait anymore," There was determination in the omega's eyes. "I love you, Viktor. Make me yours." Yuuri felt less afraid now. Maybe it was because they were alone, or maybe because the pain of the heat was driving him insane, but he had fully made up his mind.  
"Yuuri-" The omega cut him off.  
"I want you to love me, Viktor."  
At those words the alpha lost every ounce of self control he had.  
"Make me yours."


End file.
